El mendigo de un alma
by Constanza Helfrich
Summary: Yamcha fue el ladrón del desierto, pero ¿Por qué lo fue?. El reencuentro con alguien inesperado le hace regresar a sus recuerdos más profundos.


**Disclaimer: **Él personaje utilizado en esta historia no me pertenece, es únicamente propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

_Historia inspirada escuchando el tema: Kowarete Iku Sekai. _

_(Las frases de la canción **NO** fueron usadas en esta historia)_

_*Criticas constructivas son bien recibidas. _

* * *

Lo vi pasar a lo lejos, hacia tiempo no lo veía. Se detuvo en una vitrina de artículos de béisbol, distintas personas, por lo general mujeres se acercaban a él sonriendo, admirándolo, pidiendo autógrafos y lo que se pueda imaginar cómo le pasa a grandes estrellas, claro el no era uno de ellos pero aún así causaba un cosquilleo en el estómago al verlo, al menos para esa gente.

Aceleré el paso, realmente quería alcanzarlo. Él se giró de pronto, mirándome. Elevo sus ojos al cielo como intentando recordar mi rostro.

—Yamcha —Dije ayudandolo a recordar mi voz— ¿Es qué ya me haz olvidado tan luego?

Él abrió la boca sorprendido, eso me causó risa. Se acerco apresurado y me abrazo, le palmee la espalda y luego lo solté al mismo tiempo qué el lo hizo conmigo.

—¿Pero qué diablo haces aquí? —Me preguntó.

—Vacaciones —Le contesté— Y cosas de trabajo —Agregué en voz baja.

—Ya veo —Me analizó caudalosamente. Luego apretó mi hombro y sonrió proponiendo:—Te invito un café, tiempo sin verte me encantaría hablar contigo

Sin vacilar acepté su propuesta, caminamos unas cuantas cuadras y nos sentamos en esas mesas fuera de los típicos café o centros de comida, cómo quieran llamarle. No dijimos palabra alguna cuando caminamos hasta el café, solo nos limitamos a meditar. Cómo queriendo asimilar que nos habíamos reencontrados.

—Y dime ¿Cómo haz estado? —Pregunté.

—Te podría decir que bien para tranquilizarte, pero contigo siempre fui sincero y aún lo seguiré siendo —Miró unos instantes la mesa, para cuando elevó la mirada otra vez dibujo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. —Tengo todo lo que quiero, pero aún así me siento vació —Suspiró descontento. —Estoy harto de la fama —añadió.

Tan solo me limité a sonreir, no, no me burlaba de él, era aquella sonrisa en que uno no sabe qué decir. Si subirle el animo con alguna tontería fácil que se me pasara por la mente, o atacarle de manera cruel diciendo la verdad de lo que pensaba.

—No te esfuerces, no espero una respuesta de tu parte —Pronunció, aliviándome. —¿Cómo está la familia?

—Cómo siempre —Contesté. No había nada más que responder, él lo sabia. —Yamcha, me encantaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas —Manifesté lo que ya hace tanto tiempo tenia dentro de mi

—Me imaginé que esto pasaría —Musito. —Bien, hazme las preguntas , yo te responderé a todo —Dijo recobrando el sentido serio de su rostro. —Lo prometo

Las tazas de café llegaron, ambos sin quitarnos la mirada bebíamos de ella tranquilamente. Encendí un cigarrillo y detuve mi beber, trate de sonreír pero mi cara inexpresiva me lo impidió.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Pregunté. Siempre he sido de los hombres directos qué no se andan con rodeos y esta no seria la excepción.

—Qué directo haz sido —Rió nervioso, trago saliva con fuerza y quito la mirada de mis ojos. —Es algo extenso contar todo aquello, no se si tu tiempo sea el suficiente

—Si te he preguntado es porque lo es —Me hastiaba su pasividad y su intento de zafarse de mi.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi —declaró. —Pero es hora que ya las sepas

Bebió todo el café y pidió uno nuevo.

—Mi madre murió cuándo yo era un niño —Comentó cabizbajo. —Jamás tuve buena relación con mi padre, él siempre dudo de su paternidad, su trato hacia mi era el peor trato que se le puede dar a un hijo —Se detuvo unos momentos para tragar saliva, cerró sus ojos y prosiguió. —Un día ... un día el intento hacer algo, por decir de alguna forma ... horroroso, fue entonces cuándo escapé —Al abrir sus ojos de nuevo vi aquella quebrada mirada perdida en la taza humeante de café. —La vida en la calle es dura, no tenia en aquel momento otro remedio más que robar. Entonces fue cuándo entre en la casa de un hombre, el cuál al final de todo lo sucedido se quedo conmigo por decirlo de alguna manera. Me cuido, me protegió, incluso puedo decir qué me tomo aprecio y cariño ... él me quiso cómo a un hijo —Detuvo su hablar y se levantó de su silla.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunté haciendo lo mismo que el.

—Caminemos, me sentiré más a gusto al contarte esto si nos movemos

—Bien ¿Pero hacia donde caminaremos?

—A mi departamento, si no te molesta

—Por supuesto que no —Dije palmeando su espalda. —Vamos

Un silencio incómodo para mi se formo por una linea de minutos hasta qué el prosiguió.

—Él me enseñó artes marciales, a pesar qué se veía tan débil y frágil era cómo un experto en aquello —Humedeció sus labios con saliva y continuo. —Cuándo cumplí 12 años, él falleció —Bajo su mirada y una mueca de despreció se fijó en su rostro. —Es cómo si toda la gente qué realmente se preocupa por mi tiene qué morir —Elevó la mirada perdiéndose en las nubes, yo lo imité. —Fue una vida difícil, aprendí de ello pero aún así me destrozó el alma. Sabes, luego de todo aquello me transforme en un ladrón del desierto, queria salir de ahí pero no podia, mi instinto era más fuerte, hasta qué conocí a un par de personas qué me sacaron de todo eso. Ahora soy lo qué soy gracias a ellos —Dijo finalizando con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ahora entiendo —Comenté.

—¿Qué entiendes? —Me pregunto desconcertado.

—Tu lejanía, él por qué sientes más cómo familia a tus amigos y no a tu propia familia

—Para todo hay respuesta —Dijo deteniéndose. —Aquí es mi departamento, solo falta subir estos tres pisos

—A mi no me molesta, cuándo lleguemos continuas

—Si —Fue su respuesta simple, caminando apresurado delante de mi.

Cuándo llegamos a su departamento, bebimos unas cuantas cervezas hablando de distintos temas hasta qué volví a hacer mis preguntas.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo habías contado? —Le dije.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo qué te había sucedido, ¿Por qué?

—Ha eso —Dijo sentándose en la terraza del departamento. —Eras un niño, no hubieras entendido

Lo seguí a paso lento hasta llegar a su lado, esas palabras me llenaron de un sentimiento extraño, enfureciéndome —¡ ¿No hubiera entendido? ! —Grité presionando los puño. —¡Cómo demonios me dices eso!

—Calmate, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo eso debe quedar en el pasado —Me dijo tranquilamente bebiendo pequeños sorbos de cerveza sin dejar de mirar el panorama.

Eso provocó una reacción negativa en mi; su pasividad, su despreocupación, todo me enfureció.

—¡Soy tu hermano menor maldita sea! —Le grité arrancándole la cerveza de las manos. —¡Por años pensé qué me habías abandonado porque no te importaba! —Lágrimas, solo eso podia ver. —¡Mi madre muerta, mi padre ausente y tú, mi hermano mayor me había dejado solo completamente SOLO!.

—¡Tampoco fue algo fácil para mi! —Gritó. Sujetandome los hombros. —¡Me dolió no sabes cuanto me dolió abandonarte!

—¡Ni siquiera te despediste de mi, maldito imbécil! —Esta vez perdí el control sujetandolo de la camisa, lo tire contra la mesa.

—¡Si lo hubiera hecho me hubieras seguido! —Se soltó de mi agarre y me sentó de golpe en la silla. —No quería una vida tan miserable cómo la que tuve para ti. Eras y eres mi apoyo, lo qué más quise en la vida y por eso me fui sin decirte nada —Sus palabras me calmaron y solo me dedique a escuchar. —Te busqué luego de un tiempo y no te encontré hasta ese día en que nos topamos por la calle —Se inclinó frente a mi y elevo sus cejas, era muestra que esperaba algo de mi parte.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces cuándo nos reencontramos? —Le pregunté sin dejar de mirarlo. También estaba llorando.

—Porque no me preguntaste —Respondió algo cierto, descomponiéndome. —No se que te habrá dicho tu padre, pero, jamás te hubiera abandonado si no tuviera una causa realmente fuerte, aun así, espero qué algún día me perdones, hermano

Mi corazón en ese instante se detuvo. Mis sentimientos se alborotaron y mi alma comenzo a unirse de nuevo. Quizás él sentía lo mismo, su mirada se afirmó de pronto dandome seguridad.

—Te creo —Le dije levantandome y ayudando a que el se levantara. —Y también te perdono

Sin saber motivo comenzamos a reírnos descontroladamente, y continuamos bebiendo cerveza cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

Él día se volvió noche y ya era tiempo de partir.

—¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? .- Me preguntó.

—Gracias, pero no puedo. Mi mujer y mis hijos deben estar preocupados, ni siquiera me digne a llamarlos —Le dije serenamente, parado en la puerta.

—¿Y cuando me presentaras a tu familia?

—Cuándo quieras visitarme, todo estaremos contentos de recibirte y ahí los podrás conocer.

—Qué envidia —Declaró cruzándose de brazos. —Mi hermano menor ya esta casado y tiene hijos, y yo aun soy un pobre soltero

—Y dime Yamcha ¿Ya les perdiste miedo a las mujeres? —Comenté divertido.

—Por supuesto qué si, las mujeres ahora no me faltan

—Él dinero hace magia —Dije sincerandome.

Gruñó reprochandome; nos despedimos con nuestro antiguo movimiento de manos haciendonos reir.

Me fuí a paso lento, esperando encontrar un taxi rápido.

Él reencuentro con mi hermano alivió mi alma y sano todo el dolor.

Al llegar a casa mis hijos dormian, le besé la frente a cada uno de ellos y subí hasta mi habitación. Mi mujer dormia pero al escucharme se despertó. Sus ojos hinchados eran muestra de su llanto, me besó y le acaricie la mejilla diciendole:— Ya estoy listo para morir.


End file.
